The Gods Anger
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: This is for english class you don't have to read it.


**Author's Note**

**Hey all so I am back with another story, you don't have to read it as it's for an English Class. However if you do read it, then I hope you will enjoy it XD! This will not be as long as my other stories. Without further Adieu...**

The Gods Anger

Long ago, in a land that was known for its Gods, Goddess, demi-gods, heroes, Kings, Queens, Creatures of Myths, and the stories brought by their legends. We come to the mountain that helped to start it all, Mount Olympus. Here we came to view what the gods are up too; oh look here it seems we found Aphrodite. She looks mad, why don't we get a closer look.

"I AM NOT BEING LOVED! NO ONE IS WORSHIPING ME; NO ONE IS EVEN TALKING TO ME! WHAT DO THEY THINK I AM CHOPPED LIVER!" Aphrodite was throwing her mirrors around, in her large lavish room; the room was decorated in her colours, to the right of the room there was a large lavender couch with a sheet of red silk hanging over it and some woman who served Aphrodite hiding behind it. To the back of room was a large valiant bed, violet, red and lavender in colour. To the left of the room there was a three mirror standing tall and proud, with a desk no more than three feet away, a lovely oak desk with another mirror on it. The desk was to the right of the mirror, on the left was a closet a oak as well it looked small on the outside, however it was a huge 20x30 walk-in closet. Aphrodite was standing on the right side of the room near a door, that lead to her room full of mirrors; which at the moment she was throwing across the room. "AGGGGGGGGGGGG" Aphrodite was screaming as if the world of mortals was ending.

Why don't we back out of the room for a little, I hear footsteps coming door the hall, I wonder who is approaching. Hermes seems to be making his way to Aphrodite's room. I wonder what message he has for her.

"Aphrodite, please settle down."

"HERMES WHAT DO YOU WANT" Hermes seemed too cringed at her words but only so small that no one would have notice.

"You don't have to yell Aphrodite; Zeus wants to speak to you. I suggest you clam down a bit before you go see him." Aphrodite seemed to do a 360 at Hermes words.

"Well lead the way Hermes." Hermes sighed as he turned around and walked with Aphrodite to the Hera's garden, where all the gods and goddess had gathered. Aphrodite smiled and sweetly said "Hello, everyone."

"Hello Aphrodite." Zeus replied. "Know that we are all here. Aphrodite why were you yelling and screaming? You do realize you are giving everybody else a headache."

"Was I yelling and screaming?" The other Gods and Goddess just looked at her; she never seemed to know she was angry. Hera spoke up after several minutes of silence and gawking.

"Aphrodite, cousin, what has made you upset." With those gently words Aphrodite started to cry.

"No one loves me, my son won't see me, no was talking to me and the mortals stopped worshiping me." Realization dawned on everyone, they were unintentionally ignoring her; the people they know where losing faith, however every god and goddess just thought it was their self, and thought their followers went to another. That wasn't the case and now everyone was mad.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared to prevent all the talking and arguing. "I understand why everyone is upset but first; I am sorry Aphrodite no meant to ignore you." Aphrodite just nodded and the others began to say sorry as well. Aphrodite soon had a faint smile on her face. "Now we must deal with the mortals. What shall we do?" every one fell silent and thought as to what they could do when Artemis spoke up.

"Um, well the King of Thebes was cursed by the King of Pisa. He suppose to be killed by his son, however he hasn't been able to have a child so far, and His son is suppose to marry his wife and bear his children."

Everyone ponder on this. "What else does this curse inutile?" Artemis explained everything and the Gods saw this as an opportunity.

"We will use Thebes as an example." Zeus was roaring with laughter now and the other couldn't help but laugh too. Apollo gave his oracle the words of the curse to speak to Laius when he arrived.

Well it seems the gods are up to their usual little plots and plans. As they were speaking it seems that back in Thebes our young prince has been born, staked and sent to another kingdom. Why don't we follow the young prince, Oedipus, to Delphi.

"I wonder why that man called me that. Mother and father, dismissed it. But I need to now."

Seems our little prince is getting a little too curious for his own good.

_Time Skip_

Oh it seems Oedipus has arrived at Apollo's temple. I wonder what the oracle has to say.

"Oh great Oracle please speak to Apollo on my behalf and ask about my past."

"Oedipus, you will kill your father, marry your mother and bare her children. That is all Apollo has to say young one." Oedipus was horrified at what he heard, his face full of anger, disgust, fear, anguish, and several other emotions played by before he had composed himself.

"Thank you, Oracle."

Hmm he seems to be upset about this, you may want to refer to the paly to know more about Oedipus Rex. Back on top of Mount Olympia, Aphrodite seemed a bit higher in sprits, however she still felt unloved.

"Hmmm, Artemis do you think I am beautiful." Artemis was a little startled by the question. They were taking shifts in paying action to Aphrodite, and it was Artemis's turn.

"Aphrodite, who are you." It wasn't phrased as a question but she took it as on any way.

"I am the goddess of beauty, sexuality and love. Who else, really Artemis what kind of question was that." Artemis just sighed and muttered "The one to distract you." They heard laughter ringing throughout the halls. "I wonder who's laughing so hard."

"Why don't we go find out Aphrodite."

"Okay Artemis. Let's go."

They walked into the main hall. It was twice the size of Aphrodite's room, and a brilliant gold. There were multiple doorways leading out of the room, which was filled with Gods and Goddess all curious as to who was making the noise. It turned out to be Zeus, laughing away at how the people realized that they should listen and remember well about their Gods and Goddess. Some weren't as pleased with the results but they know that something had to be done.


End file.
